


dinner

by kuurou



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dinner, F/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malam-malam sebelumnya, dia menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri. Malam ini dan malam selanjutnya, dia menikmati makan malamnya berdua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner

**Author's Note:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11545025/1/dinner
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> dinner © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

Ini malam ke sekian kalinya dirinya makan malam berdua.

Cukup teringat jua, biasanya malam-malam begini dia makan malam seorang diri—pernah, dirinya mengajak _pokemon_ nya untuk makan malam bersamanya dan berakhir teramat kacau sehingga dirinya pun kapok—di rumahnya. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, kini, dan malam-malam selanjutnya, dirinya makan malam berdua, di rumah mereka.

Aroma harum yang menyeruak dari nasi goreng yang dibuatnya cukup sukses membuatnya lapar sebelum saatnya, tetapi dengan sukses pula dia tahan. Sebetulnya, yang biasanya memasak adalah _orang itu_. Sayang, berhubung yang bersangkutan sedang tidak enak badan dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

Sementara itu di ruang makan, dapat terlihat dua ekor makhluk kuning berbeda kelamin tengah mengatur meja makan di sana, menyusun piring-piring yang akan dipakai nanti. Sesekali salah satu makhluk kuning—dengan sekuntum bunga sebagai penghiasnya—mencicit mengingatkan _rekan_ nya untuk tidak mengacaukannya. Sesekali pula, dirinya memperhatikan mereka sembari tertawa kecil, merasa gemas melihat tingkah mereka yang membantunya menyusun meja makan.

" _Pika!_ "

Ah, itu tandanya mereka selesai menyusun meja makan.

"Terima kasih ya, Pika, Chuchu!" ucapnya riang sembari berjongkok di depan mereka—tak lupa dia mengecilkan api kompor yang digunakannya—lalu mengusap kepala Pika dan Chuchu yang sama-sama mencicit riang, "Oh ya, bisa bantu bangunkan dia? Makanannya sebentar lagi matang." Lanjutnya kepada kedua makhluk kuning itu yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum meninggalkannya menuju kamarnya.

Helaan napas telah meluncur keluar darinya, sebelum melanjutkan masakannya yang kini terlihat layaknya sihir yang mampu membuat orang-orang mengeluarkan liurnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia berpikir, apa enaknya makan malam sendiri tiap hari. Dia sudah merasakan nikmatnya makan malam berdua dengannya, dan karena itu dia membandingkan saat dirinya makan malam sendiri di malam-malam sebelumnya.

Dianggapnya, makan malam berdua—apalagi dengannya—jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding makan malam sendiri.

Alasan pertama, tak ada orang yang bisa diajak mengobrol.

Alasan kedua, dia selalu merasa kesepian setiap makan malam.

Menyadari nasi goreng yang dimasaknya sudah matang, dimatikannya api kompor itu sebelum meletakannya pada dua—ralat, empat buah piring. Bertepatan saat dia selesai menata makanannya, Pika dan Chuchu sudah bergerak menghampirinya, diikuti dengan seorang wanita berhelaian kuning cerah dengan piyama kuning pucat dan jaket rajut krem menyelubungi tubuh mungilnya.

"Sudah siap, ya?" tanyanya pelan—harap maklum, dia baru terbangun dari tidurnya—sembari mengucek salah satu mata coklat kekuningannya, "Ah, halo, Red."

"Halo," sapa Red ramah sembari melepaskan celemek merah yang dikenakan saat memasak tadi sebelum meletakkannya di gantungan baju di sana, lalu mendekati wanita itu dan mengecup keningnya, "suhunya sudah turun, tapi besok jangan ke luar dulu ya!" lanjutnya seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening wanita _blonde_ yang hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, aku malah menyusahkanmu." Katanya sembari menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sementara jemarinya ditautkan sedikit di depan dadanya, membuat Red menggeleng pelan.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan." Ajak pria berhelaian hitam legam nan jabrik itu sembari menggamit kedua pundaknya dan membawanya menuju meja makan.

"Terima kasih," ucap wanita itu saat Red menarik salah satu kursi di sana untuk tempat duduknya nanti, sebelum menempatkan dirinya pada kursi itu sementara pria beriris merah—sesuai dengan namanya—memilih untuk duduk di dekatnya, "eh, nasi goreng?"

"Iya, sekali lagi maaf ya …"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, tapi bukannya ini menu makan malam kemarin, ya?"

"Menu kemarin malam itu omelet, Yellow …"

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa …"

Red hanya tertawa kecil mendapati Yellow—yang notabene adalah istrinya, terlihat dari cincin putih yang sama dengannya di jemari manis kanannya—yang hanya mengusap tenguknya. Pika dan Chuchu yang terakhir hadir di meja makan kini mencicit kepada _trainer_ mereka, tak sabar untuk menyantap masakan sang _Fighter_. Membuat Red mengusapi kepala Pika yang lagi-lagi mencicit riang.

"Mereka pasti lapar," ujar Yellow sembari tersenyum, "ayo, kita makan sekarang saja."

Red hanya mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan wanita _blonde_ itu. Tangannya meraih dua buah sendok untuknya dan Yellow. Diserahkannya salah satunya kepada Yellow yang segera menyantap nasi goreng di hadapannya. Suasana pun seakan hening kalau saja suara dentingan antara sendok dan piring tak mewarnai suasana.

"Red."

"Iya?"

"Red … sudah biasa makan malam sendiri, ya?"

Duh Yellow, sepertinya kau sukses membuat suamimu nyaris tersedak makanannya sendiri ….

"Eeee—Apa tadi?" tanya Red sebelum menegak segelas air putih yang-entah-bagaimana-caranya-dia-mengambilnya.

"Itu … Red sudah biasa makan malam sendiri, ya?"

 _Champion_ beriris krimson itu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Yellow tadi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya … kelihatannya Red jago sekali memasak …"

Oh, pujian berkedok pertanyaan rupanya.

"Ahaha … masa' sih? Menurutku biasa-biasa saja, kok." Balas Red merendah diri, pikirannya mulai membandingkan dirinya dengan salah satu juniornya yang notabene tukang makan itu. "Tapi menurutku, masakanmu juga enak, kok!"

Semburat merah pun hadir menghiasi wajah manis sang _Healer_ yang dengan panik berusaha menutupinya.

Dan Red begitu menyukainya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri juga sering makan malam sendirian?" tanya Red kepada Yellow yang sempat melirik ke arahnya saat menyendokkan nasi goreng di piringnya.

"Kadang-kadang, kalau Paman Wilton terlambat pulang." Jawab Yellow seraya tersenyum, "Lagipula, makan malam sendirian bukannya menyenangkan? 'Kan, kita bisa membuat makanan yang kita sukai tanpa takut diminta orang!"

_Ah, kenapa tidak terpikirkan, ya …?_

Itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiran pria berambut hitam jabrik itu.

"Benar juga, ya …" ucap Red pelan sambil mengusap tenguknya, membuat keduanya tertawa.

Ucapan istrinya tadi sukses membuatnya tersadar, bahwa sebetulnya makan malam sendiri ataupun berdua pun sama-sama menyenangkan. Menyenangkan, pada alasan yang berbeda. Berhubung Yellow sudah menyatakan alasan makan malam sendiri itu menyenangkan, kini Red sudah menyimpan alasan makan malam berdua itu menyenangkan.

Pertama, ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol.

Kedua, dia tidak merasa kesepian.

"Nggg … Red, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yellow sembari meletakkan sendoknya pada piringnya yang sudah kosong tak berbekas, "Tapi jangan kaget, ya …"

"Katakan saja, Yellow." Jawab Red santai sembari meletakkan sendoknya pada piringnya yang juga kosong, lalu meraih gelas yang terisi setengahnya. Membuat Yellow menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghela napasnya.

"… Aku hamil."

Dan kali ini Red benar-benar tersedak karena minumannya sendiri.


End file.
